No es tan malo
by XFantasy-chanX
Summary: Sus pies temblaban y sus manos agarraban sus cobijas con fuerza "¿P-por qué s-siento estas c-cosas?"... Pasó su mano por su cabello y cerró los ojos con frustración "Esto debe ser una broma..."... Pero después de todo, ¿que se podía hacer? las cosas pasaban por algo. Los dos sonrieron. Tal vez no era tan malo...


NOTA: **Sé que no he terminado "Hogwarts my magic school" pero ni modo T.T me dieron ganas de escribir esto, todo es culpa de mi imaginación, no mía u.u. Todos los personajes son anime, solo que las orejas y cola si son de forma animal (lo saqué de Jhumimi1) Y por último aquí Lammy es buena persona :D**

**Edades**

**Flippy: 18**

**Flaky: 11**

**Giggles, Cuddles, Nutty: 11**

**Petunia: 12**

**Personajes que aparecerán después.**

**Toothy: 11**

**Sniffles: 13**

**Handy: 13**

**Lammy: 17**

**Splendid y Splendon´t: 18**

_**Happy Tree Friends lamentablemente no me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p>Era un día lindo y soleado en Tree Town. Bueno, en verdad hacía mucho calor, los rayos del sol eran muy fuertes, haciendo que todos se sintieran derretir. Unas personas estaban en el lago, otras en una alberca, en el parque, en el puesto de helados, o simplemente se fueron a la playa, lejos de ahí. Todos a pesar del calor, se divertían; jugaban con una pelota de playa, nadaban, leían un libro bajo la sombra de un árbol, se aventaban cubetas con agua, etc. Así que no había caras aburridas, a excepción de un grupito de amigos.<p>

Los cinco amigos estaban en un gran parque, con columpios y resbaladillas, y un hermoso pasto verde con árboles grandes. Pero solo estaban tirados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, mirando el cielo con ojos aburridos; no tenían nada que hacer. Uno de ellos tenía cabello rubio y ojos azules, traía puesta una sudadera amarilla que tenía en la gorra orejitas de conejo, tenía los brazos estirados contra el pasto, definitivamente estaba aburrido. Otro tenía cabello verde limón, con un mechón amarillo, tenía dulces pegados en su pelo y un ojo era más grande que el otro; traía una camisa verde fuerte con un dulce en medio, y no paraba de comer dulces aun estando en el mismo estado que todos. Una tenía el cabello corto y rosado, usaba una diadema roja con un gran moño, sus ojos eran de un rosa fuerte, y traía puesto un lindo vestido rosa pálido sin mangas, lo único que hacía era observar el cielo. Luego estaba una peli azul, con el cabello recogido en dos coletas, tenía un mechón blanco por en medio, traía una blusa blanca, y encima una blusa azul marino de tirantes, y un collar con una figurita de pino. Por última estaba una peli roja, el cabello lo tenía con brochecitos blancos, y recogido en una coleta, pero solo por el calor, ya que normalmente lo traía suelto; tenía puesta una blusa roja de tirantes, con un suéter y falda café. Ella era la única que estaba dormida.

Ninguno de ellos hablaba, no era necesario de todos modos. Ya habían estado así desde hace 45 minutos, pero ninguno se había dado cuenta. Después de unos minutos más, el peliverde adicto a los dulces comenzó a toser, uno de sus dulces se le había atorado en la garganta. Petunia lo volteó a ver enojada.

-Idiota, no debes comer dulces acostado, o te ahogarás- le dijo ayudándole a pararse para darle palmaditas en la espalda. Los demás solo rodaron los ojos, no les sorprendía que Nutty hiciera tonterías y terminara ahogándose.

-¡Pero Petunia! ¡no fue mi culpa!- le replico Nutty cuando paró de toser. La peli azul frunció el ceño.

-¿Ah no? ¿¡Entonces de quién fue!?- gritó de vuelta. El adicto a los dulces solo señalo su paleta. Petunia le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo. Nutty soltó un grito ahogado.

-Vamos Petunia, no te enojes- dijo Cuddles parándose. –Es la cuarta vez que le pegas a Nutty en la semana- terminó por decir. Solo faltaba que Giggles y Flaky se levantaran, lo cual solo hizo la de pelo rosa.

Todos se quedaron viendo a la peli roja que dormía plácidamente, estaban pensando en cómo despertarla de una manera divertida. Antes, cuando era más tímida y nerviosa tenían que despertarla con cuidado, ya que se asustaba muy fácilmente. Pero ahora podían hacerle de cosas para reírse y tener algo con que entretenerse.

-Yo digo que hay que ponerle un dulce lamido de Nutty en la nariz- opinó la peli rosada con una sonrisa traviesa. Petunia la miró con desaprobación.

-Giggles, eso es asqueroso, no podemos- Giggles cruzo los brazos e infló los cachetes de forma infantil, viendo a Petunia enojada. Al ser descartada esa idea, todos siguieron pensando.

-Mmmm… ¿Qué tal si hacemos el sonido de un pollito?- dijo Cuddles. Petunia lo miró enojada, y le dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza.

-Eso es algo cruel, mejor otra cosa- Cuddles rodó los ojos "_nada le parece a esta mujer" _se dijo a sí mismo.

-¡Ya sé!- dijo Nutty –Tenemos que despertarla con cariño, pero si no abre los ojos en 5 segundos, ¡nos tendrá que comprar un helado a todos!- gritó emocionado mientras señalaba un camión de helados a no más de tres cuadras. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, en verdad era una buena idea ya que todos se estaban matando con el calor que hacía.

-Bien- dijo la peli azul –Despertémosla antes de que llegue el camión de helados- todos asintieron y se acercaron a Flaky. Giggles y Petunia comenzaron a mover con gentileza su hombro, tratando de despertarla lo más lindo posible para que no abriera los ojos.

-Flaky, vamos despierta- murmuró Giggles.

Para suerte de todos, y gran felicidad de Nutty, ya habían pasado los cinco segundos, y la peli roja todavía no habría los ojos, solo murmuraba cosas como "cinco minutos más" y se volteaba para el lado contrario. Entonces ya era hora de despertarla rápidamente, pero Nutty se les adelantó.

-¡FLAKY! ¡QUIERO UN HELADO DOBLE!- gritó desesperado.

Flaky despertó rápidamente y se paró asustada, su corazón latía demasiado fuerte y rápido, como si se le fuera a salir. Su rostro demostraba susto y confusión. Giggles, Cuddles y Petunia lo miraron enfadados, y al mismo tiempo lo golpearon en la cabeza tumbándolo al suelo.

-¡IDIOTA!- gritaron todos menos Flaky al unísono. El peliverde yacía en el pasto retorciéndose de dolor.

Mientras tanto la peli roja apenas y se podía mantener en pie por el susto.

-¿D-de que me p-perdí?- preguntó mientras miraba a todos. Ellos solo suspiraron.

-Bueno,- comenzó Cuddles- tienes que comprarnos un helado a todos- terminó por decir con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

Todos lo demás asintieron rápidamente. Flaky los miró con una cara de mitad enojada y mitad confundida.

-¿D-disculpa?-

-Ya oíste Flakes, un helado para cada uno-

-¡¿Q-quieres que l-les c-compre un helado a c-cada uno?!

-Así es, pero si quieres uno para ti también por nosotros no hay problema-

-P-pero…-

-¡Sin peros! ¡Apresúrate porque ahí viene el camión de los helados!- Giggles empujó a la peli roja para que fuera en dirección al camión.

-¿¡P-pero por qué yo!?- trató de decir mientras que Giggles la seguía empujando

-Porque no te despertaste rápido, ahora ve ¡corre!- replicó Cuddles.

-¡Pero solo me alcanza para cuatro de nosotros!- gritó preocupada

-Pues ese es tu problema-

-No iré hasta que…-

-¡VE POR LOS MALDITOS HELADOS!- la interrumpió Nutty que no había hecho ningún comentario durante un largo tiempo.

Todos se quedaron estáticos ante el grito del adicto a los dulces. Rápidamente Flaky corrió hacia el camión, temerosa de hacer enojar al peliverde.

-Bueno, eso fue fácil- dijo Petunia mientras veía la figura de la peli roja alejarse.

* * *

><p><strong>. . . Con Flaky . . .<strong>

Corría lo más deprisa que podía, estaba segura de que algunos de sus broches se habían caído, pero no le importaba… la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía por dónde iba.

¿Por qué se tuvo que haber quedado dormida? O aunque no fuera eso al menos debió haberse despertado rápido. Ahora tenía que comprarle un helado a todos, pero eso no era lo peor: lo peor era que Petunia no la había defendido, ¡hasta estuvo de acuerdo! Y también tenía que darse prisa, o Nutty la mataría por no traer su preciado postre.

Un momento…

¡Tenía que traerle un helado doble a esa ardilla verde!

Este sí que no era su día de suerte.

Siguió y siguió con su camino, hasta que su cara se estrelló contra algo firme y duro. Y no, no era un objeto.

"_¿Pero qué…?"_

Era un torso.

Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con unos ojos esmeralda que la miraban sorprendidos. Sus ojos carmesí y los de él se encontraron e hicieron contacto visual por unos momentos, nunca antes ella había visto tales ojos hipnotizantes, su cuerpo y su mente no reaccionaban, pero con el ruido de unas risas se niños pequeños a lo lejos, su mente volvió a la realidad y por fin reaccionó.

Rápidamente se alejó de aquella persona y su rostro se puso tan rojo como su cabello.

-¡L-lo siento!- dijo desesperadamente mientras observaba a la persona con la que se había estrellado.

Lo primero que había notado fue su altura. Era alto, como de 1.75. Su cabello era de un verde pasto y traía una boina militar. Pero eso no era solo lo único que le llamó la atención, usaba chaqueta, pantalones y botas militares. Y por último estaba su rostro. Sus hermosos ojos esmeralda y su sonrisa tímida le llamaban la atención, y sintió algo en su estómago que nunca antes había sentido. Mariposas.

No se había dado cuenta de que todavía lo seguía detenidamente.

-No te preocupes- dijo él sacándola de sus pensamientos –Fue mi culpa por haberme metido en tu camino- su sonrisa tímida seguí en su rostro, pero cuando la miró sus mejillas se tornaron rosa. _"Nunca había visto una niña tan adorable"_ pensó, pero de inmediato se abofeteo mentalmente.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero el rubor de sus mejillas seguía presente.

-N-no fue tu c-culpa, yo no v-veía p-por donde i-iba- se ponía cada vez más nerviosa con la mirada de él clavada en ella.

El peliverde sin darse cuenta soltó una leve risa, lo que hizo que ella se pusiera como tomate.

-Bueno, si ya acabamos con las disculpas, quisiera presentarme: Mi nombre es Flippy- dijo él extendiendo su mano y mostrando una sonrisa que hizo que la peli roja sintiera aquellas mariposas de nuevo. -¿Y tú eres?-

-F-flaky-

Y con eso ella estrechó su mano con la él, pero al hacer contacto físico los dos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. Bueno, el rubor de Flippy a penas se notaba, pero Flaky estaba de color rosa.

-Un placer Flaky- le soltó la mano a la peli roja, y sonrió

-Veo que tú también necesitas comprar un helado- mencionó mirando el camión de helados

Flaky miró al camión, luego a él, y al final en la dirección donde se hallaban sus amigos. _"Sí, claro" _quería decir, pero decidió no decir nada.

Se acercó a Cro-Marmot, dudando de que la escuchara.

-¿M-me puedes dar un helado de v-vainilla, de fresa, de zarzamora y uno d-doble de algodón de azúcar y c-chocolate con menta?-

Al ver que Cro-Marmot no hacía nada volteó a ver Flippy, quien se encogió de hombros, y cuando volteó a ver al vendedor de helados de nuevo… ahí se encontraba todo lo que había pedido.

-Um, g-gracias- dejó el dinero en frente del hombre congelado y esperó a que Flippy pidiera el suyo.

-Un helado de chocolate por favor- Flippy cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió, vio su helado. Lo tomó y dejó el dinero. Después de unos segundos, el camión se fue.

-Y bueno- comenzó el peliverde –¿Por qué tantos helados?-

Y esa era la pregunta que más se quería evitar. Miró hacia un punto indefinido y se mordió el labio.

-N-no son para mí- Seguía mirando ese punto, pero podía sentir la mirada del peliverde clavada en ella.

-¿Entonces para quiénes son?- preguntó confundido.

-P-para mis amigos…- dijo la peli roja evitando verlo a los ojos.

-Pero, ¿no quieres uno para ti?-

¿Por qué tenía que seguir haciendo preguntas? Solo quería irse de ahí antes de que sus amigos (en especial Nutty) pierdan la paciencia y tenga OTRO interrogatorio más.

-Si… ¡P-pero no i-importa! E-ellos lo necesitan más q-que yo_- "O me matarán si no lo hago"_ dijo para sus adentros con una gotita en la frente.

Pero, ¿!a quién engañaba!? Quería un helado con todas sus fuerzas, pero tenía que mantenerse indiferente al tema.

Flippy le mostró una sonrisa comprensiva y se agachó a la altura de Flaky. Ella lo miró con duda, sin la menor idea de lo que pasaría.

Y entonces…

Le dio su helado

-P-pero…-

-Tú solo acéptalo- dijo él dedicándole la misma sonrisa que empezaba a odiar por hacerle sentir cosas raras.

La peli roja sonrió tímidamente y acepto el helado.

-Gracias- su cara estaba completamente roja, así que cerró los ojos para no hacer contacto visual

-No es nada, de todos modos el camión pasa por mi hogar- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca. Solo hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso…

-E-eso explica t-todo- comenzó la peli roja. _"Por eso nunca lo había visto por aquí"_ –E-eres nuevo e-en la ciudad- terminó con una gran sonrisa.

-Así es, ahora me tengo que ir antes de que se me olvide por donde esta está mi casa…- dijo con una gotita en la frente _"Maldita memoria"_

-O-ok, pero espera, q-quiero decirte a-algo antes de q-que te vayas- dijo agarrando la manga de la chaqueta del peliverde.

Él alzo la ceja curioso.

-¿Y eso es…?-

Ella sonrió alegre.

-Bienvenido a Happy Tree Town-

* * *

><p><strong>. . . Con los demás . . .<strong>

-¡NUTTY QUIERE UN HELADO DOBLE! ¡YAAAAA!- gritó por lo que parecía ser la séptima vez en tan solo 5 minutos.

Petunia no podía evitar su tic en el ojo, el adicto a los dulces ya la tenía hartada.

-¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA Y ESPERA UN POCO MÁS!- le gritó devuelta la peli azul.

Cuddles y Giggles se unieron a la pelea.

-¡QUE PASO CON LA PACIENCIA!-

-¡AL DIABLO LA PACIENCIA, FLAKY NO LLEGA!-

-¿¡Y SI LA SECUESTRARON!?-

-No, yo dijo que ¡LA ASESINARON!-

-Basta de tonterías, seguramente no alcanzo el camión de helados, se asustó y huyó con miedo de que la encontremos ¡y la hagamos pedacitos!-

Todos se quedaron congelados ante esta conclusión, pero el silencio no duró demasiado ya que se alteraron y comenzaron a correr en círculos como si se tratase de un terremoto de alta intensidad.

-¡FLAKYYYYY! ¡TRAE TU TRASERO AHORA MISMO!- gritó Cuddles enfadado.

Iba a gritar de nuevo, pero una vocecita los trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-U-um, y-ya estoy a-aquí…- el rostro de la peli roja demostraba miedo y alteración.

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¡AL FIN! ¡Nutty quiere su helado dobleee!- dijo el peliverde empujando a todos y arrebatándole el helado a Flaky. Después de 3 segundos se lo acabó.

"_Pero que miedo…"_ pensaron todos

-B-bueno, ¿alguien m-más va a q-querer su helado?-

Los tres restantes se lanzaron a ella y le quitaron sus preciosos postres.

-¡De fresa! ¡Siiii!-

-Zarzamora, ¡mi favorito!-

-¡VAINILLA!-

Todos disfrutaban sus helados, bueno, a excepción de Nutty que desde hace buen rato que se lo había acabado.

Flaky observó a su helado de chocolate, y una imagen de Flippy se le vino a la mente. Se sonrojó, pero aun así terminó su helado.

En que lío se había metido…

* * *

><p>NOTA: <strong>Y pues este es el prólogo de este raro fic que necesitaba escribir. Si les gustó dejen un review, y pues díganme si quien lo continúe, o que literalmente es un asco y haga otra historia xD jaja. Pero en serio, háganme saber su opinión, y si me lo quieren decir personalmente (o sea, por PM), pues también está bien.<strong>

**Holis RaurayAusllyfan :D te advirtió que futuramente este fic va a estar un poco pervertido para tu gusto n.n**

**¡Eso es todo por ahora! Bye!**


End file.
